


Wonderlie

by easily obsessed fanperson (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/easily%20obsessed%20fanperson
Summary: i just want to dump this somewhere. hope you don't mind.





	Wonderlie

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to dump this somewhere. hope you don't mind.

I am Alice:  
  
Lost Alice,  
Stray Alice,  
The one that doesn’t want to be found;  
  
Drunk Alice,  
Addict Alice,  
The one that can’t stand being sober;  
  
Asleep Alice,  
Dormant Alice,  
The one that doesn’t want to wake;  
  
Dead Alice,  
Stiff Alice,  
The one that knows wonderland is a lie.


End file.
